


Мадам министр

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на двадцатую неделю (пятую третьего сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» за Миллисент Бэгнольд | at the Duelling Club fest on diary.ru.
Kudos: 1





	Мадам министр

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Мадам министр | Madame Minister  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Исходники: фото из интернета  
> Примечание: Миллисент Бэгнольд — Мерил Стрип


End file.
